1999 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| TitleCount = 4th | Coach = Jerry York | CoachCount = 2nd | MVP = Blake Bellefeuille | MVPTeam = Boston College | prevseason_year = 1998 | prevseason_link = 1998 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2000 | nextseason_link = 2000 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 1999 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 15th Tournament in the history of the conference. It was played between March 11 and March 20, 1999. Quarterfinal games were played at home team campus sites, while the final four games were played at the Fleet Center in Boston, Massachusetts, the home venue of the NHL's Boston Bruins. By winning the tournament, Boston College received the Hockey East's automatic bid to the 1999 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The tournament featured three rounds of play. The team that finishes ninth in the conference is not eligible for tournament play. In the first round, the first and eighth seeds, the second and seventh seeds, the third seed and sixth seeds, and the fourth seed and fifth seeds played a best-of-three with the winner advancing to the semifinals. In the semifinals, the highest and lowest seeds and second highest and second lowest seeds play a single-elimination game, with the winner advancing to the championship game. The tournament champion receives an automatic bid to the 1999 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket March 11–14 | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team1='New Hampshire' | RD1-score1-1='3' | RD1-score1-2='5' | RD1-score1-3=— | RD1-seed2=8 | RD1-team2=Merrimack | RD1-score2-1=2 | RD1-score2-2=4 | RD1-score2-3=— | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3='Maine' | RD1-score3-1='3' | RD1-score3-2='5' | RD1-score3-3=— | RD1-seed4=7 | RD1-team4=Massachusetts | RD1-score4-1=1 | RD1-score4-2=2 | RD1-score4-3=— | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5='Boston College' | RD1-score5-1='5' | RD1-score5-2='5' | RD1-score5-3=— | RD1-seed6=6 | RD1-team6=Massachusetts-Lowell | RD1-score6-1=0 | RD1-score6-2=4 | RD1-score6-3=— | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7='Providence' | RD1-score7-1='8' | RD1-score7-2=2 | RD1-score7-3='5' | RD1-seed8=5 | RD1-team8=Boston University | RD1-score8-1=2 | RD1-score8-2='8' | RD1-score8-3=1 | RD2='Semifinals' March 19 | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1='New Hampshire' | RD2-score1='6' | RD2-seed2=4 | RD2-team2=Providence | RD2-score2=2 | RD2-seed3=2 | RD2-team3=Maine | RD2-score3=2 | RD2-seed4=3 | RD2-team4='Boston College' | RD2-score4='3' | RD3='Championship' March 20 | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1=New Hampshire | RD3-score1=4 | RD3-seed2=3 | RD3-team2='Boston College' | RD3-score2='5'* }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Quarterfinals (1) New Hampshire vs. (8) Merrimack |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = Dan Enders - 06:42 Jayme Filipowicz - 15:39 |1-3-1 = Corey-Joe Ficek - GW - 14:39 |1-3-2 = 16:33 - PP - Rejean Stringer 19:12 - EN - Greg Classen |goalie1-1 = Ty Conklin ( 34 saves / 37 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Tom Welby ( 28 saves / 30 shots ) |date2 = March 13 |score2 = 5 – 4 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = Darren Haydar - 05:20 Jason Krog - 15:10 Jason Krog - PP - 18:12 |2-2-1 = No Scoring |2-2-2 = 00:38 - PP - Kris Porter 00:54 - Chris Halecki 05:44 - Ryan Kiley |2-3-1 = Jason Krog - PP - 02:49 Jason Krog - GW - 11:19 |2-3-2 = 19:45 - EA - Kris Porter |goalie2-1 = Sean Matile ( 20 saves / 24 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Tom Welby ( 40 saves / 45 shots ) |series = New Hampshire won series 2–0}} (2) Maine vs. (7) Massachusetts |score1 = 3 – 1 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Dan Kerluke - 05:23 |1-2-1 = Bobby Stewart - GW SH - 00:37 |1-2-2 = 01:36 - Jeff Blanchard |1-3-1 = Cory Larose - 03:32 |goalie1-1 = Alfie Michaud ( 20 saves / 21 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Markus Helanen ( 40 saves / 43 shots ) |date2 = March 12 |score2 = 5 – 2 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = Steve Kariya - 06:13 Bobby Stewart - 19:24 |2-1-2 = 16:32 - Ray Geever 17:11 - Jeff Blanchard |2-2-1 = Cory Larose - GW PP - 19:16 Dan Kerluke - 19:50 |2-3-1 = Steve Kariya - 16:03 |goalie2-1 = Alfie Michaud ( 43 saves / 48 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Markus Helanen ( 22 saves / 24 shots ) |series = Maine won series 2–0}} (3) Boston College vs. (6) Massachusetts-Lowell |score1 = 5 – 0 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Jeff Farkas - GW - 09:44 Brian Gionta - PP - 15:44 |1-2-1 = Brian Gionta - SH - 11:48 Blake Bellefeuille - PP - 17:39 |1-3-1 = Jeff Giuliano - 11:41 |goalie1-1 = Scott Clemmensen ( 26 saves / 26 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Scott Fankhouser ( 10 saves / 13 shots ) / Jimi St. john ( 12 saves / 14 shots ) |date2 = March 12 |score2 = 5 – 4 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = Andy Powers - 07:48 |2-1-2 = 01:07 - Brad Rooney 10:53 - Kevin Bertram |2-2-1 = Blake Bellefeuille - 05:44 Brian Gionta - PP - 19:28 |2-3-1 = Bobby Allen - 06:00 Jeff Farkas - GW - 06:34 |2-3-2 = 07:27 - PP - Kevin Bertram 13:11 - PP - Doug Nolan |goalie2-1 = Scott Clemmensen ( 14 saves / 18 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Jimi St. john ( 20 saves / 25 shots ) / Scott Fankhouser ( 3 saves / 3 shots ) |series = Boston College won series 2–0}} (4) Providence vs. (5) Boston University |score1 = 8 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 16:20 - Carl Corazzini |1-2-1 = Drew Omicioli - 03:02 |1-2-2 = 07:35 - Carl Corazzini |1-3-1 = Troy Lake - 01:23 Matt Libby - GW - 01:57 Mike Omicioli - 03:13 Fernando Pisani - 04:29 Jon Coe - PP - 01:57 Doug Sheppard - PP - 12:49 Doug Sheppard - SH - 18:01 |goalie1-1 = Boyd Ballard ( 29 saves / 31 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Michael Larocque ( 16 saves / 22 shots ) / Jason Tapp ( 1 saves / 3 shots ) |date2 = March 13 |score2 = 2 – 8 |recap2 = |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = Nick Lent - 14:49 |2-1-2 = 03:41 - Tommi Degerman |2-2-1 = No Scoring |2-2-2 = 01:58 - Chris Heron 02:32 - GW - Mike Pandolfo 03:48 - Greg Quebec 14:23 - Mike Pandolfo 19:45 - Bobby Hanson |2-3-1 = Jerry Keefe - PP - 00:28 |2-3-2 = 03:55 - Joe DiPenta 10:28 - Tommi Degerman |goalie2-1 = Boyd Ballard ( 13 saves / 18 shots ) / Mark Kane ( 8 saves / 11 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Michael Larocque ( 24 saves / 26 shots ) |date3 = March 14 |score3 = 5 – 1 |recap3 = |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |3-1-1 = Doug Sheppard - PP - 15:48 Jon Cameron - GW PP - 17:22 |3-2-1 = Josh MacNevin - 14:42 |3-3-1 = Nick Lent - SH - 11:30 Troy Lake - PP - 12:12 |3-3-2 = 16:34 - Pat Aufiero |goalie3-1 = Boyd Ballard ( 14 saves / 15 shots ) |goalie3-2 = Michael Larocque ( 27 saves / 32 shots ) |series = Providence won series 2–1}} Semifinals (1) New Hampshire vs. (4) Providence |score1 = 6 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = Steve O'Brien - 04:08 Christian Bragnalo - PP - 6:20 Chad Onufrechuk - GW SH - 19:06 |1-2-2 = 09:03 - SH - Mike Omicioli |1-3-1 = John Sadowski - PP - 10:43 Jason Krog - 11:41 Darren Haydar - PP - 15:46 |1-3-2 = 01:31 - PP - Doug Sheppard |goalie1-1 = Ty Conklin ( 26 saves / 28 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Boyd Ballard ( 20 saves / 26 shots ) / Mark Kane ( 2 saves / 2 shots )}} (2) Maine vs. (3) Boston College |score1 = 2 – 3 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = Barrett Heisten - 02:48 |1-1-2 = 10:49 - PP - Blake Bellefeuille 15:37 - Andy Powers |1-2-2 = 16:09 - GW PP - Blake Bellefeuille |1-3-1 = Steve Kariya - PP - 17:08 |goalie1-1 = Alfie Michaud ( 21 saves / 24 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Scott Clemmensen ( 33 saves / 35 shots )}} Championship (1) New Hampshire vs. (3) Boston College |score1 = 4 – 5 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Jason Krog - 15:46 |1-1-2 = 02:22 - Jeff Farkas 08:23 - PP - Jeff Farkas 02:22 - Blake Bellefeuille 14:25 - Kevin Caulfield |1-2-1 = David Busch - 03:53 Jason Shipulski - 04:03 |1-3-1 = Johnny Rogers - 15:18 |1-4-2 = 06:58 - Blake Bellefeuille |goalie1-1 = Ty Conklin ( 33 saves / 38 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Scott Clemmensen ( 20 saves / 24 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Blake Bellefeuille* (Boston College) *F Jeff Farkas (Boston College) *F Jason Krog (New Hampshire) *D Bobby Allen (Boston College) *D Jayme Filipowicz (New Hampshire) *G Scott Clemmensen (Boston College) * Tournament MVP(s) References External links *Hockey East Online Category:1999 in hockey Category:Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament